dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Rawling
Rawling is an Item exclusive to the Shipwrecked DLC. It is a sentient basketball that while carried, will comment on player actions. It speaks in red text, much like Lucy the Axe. When speaking a squeaking noise can be heard. It will also restore 2 /min while equipped in the hand slot. It can also be thrown, and throwing it restores 1 . Rawling can be found randomly in the deep Ocean, floating in the water. Despite Rawling being a special item, Prime Apes can still pick them up. Quotes Idling * "Let's cut the bottom out of the basket." Put in container * "This isn't a peach basket..." Equipped * "Is this some kind of Canadian joke?" * "You can carry me. For a couple of steps." * "Feel 'free' to throw me." When dropped * "Dribble me!" On ground * "I could use a little pick me up." Picked up * "Is that you James?" * "You're MY MVP!" When thrown * "Shoot!" * "I believe I can fly!" * "You miss 100% of the shots you don't take!" * "To the peach basket!" On fire * "I'm on fire!" * "Ow ow ow ow ow!" Extinguished * "Saved!" Being bounced * "Ouch!" * "Nothin' but peaches!" * "Splish!" * "Rejected!" Hitting water * "Swish!" Tips * When thrown at a tall structure (i.e. tent), Rawling will bounce down back to the player, allowing for fast sanity regeneration by repeatedly throwing and catching Rawling. This can be used as an alternative method to restore sanity, in absence of other sanity restoring items. * When a wet Rawling is equipped, the sanity will be drained instead of being restored. This is because having a wet item equipped drains sanity faster than Rawling restores it, making the net effect negative. * While Rawling has infinite durability, it can catch fire, so care should be taken about where it is thrown. * When playing as Wendy, an equipped Rawling will completely negate the sanity drain from the Night. Trivia * Rawling was supposed to be an Item exclusive to Watricia, a Character that was supposed to be released with Shipwrecked, but was later scrapped in favor of Wilbur. * Rawling is likely a reference to Wilson, the volleyball companion of Chuck Noland from the movie Cast Away. ** In the movie, the volleyball is given this name due to the fact that it was made by Wilson Sporting Goods; meaning that Rawling's name likely comes from Rawlings, a similar sporting good company. * While the item itself is a reference to Cast Away, the lines spoken by it are references to Canadian Heritage Minute shorts. * The line "I believe I can fly!" may be a reference to the 1996 song I Believe I Can Fly. * The voice of Rawling is the squeak of basketball shoes on a wood floor. Bugs * When thrown during a heavy wind into the direction the wind is going, Rawling will stay in place. It can be picked up and thrown, keeping the same effect, even after the wind is gone. However, it will stop when it hits the ground. * When throwing Rawling repeatedly against an object or structure, Wilson's beard will not animate correctly. Gallery Rawling in hand.jpeg|Walani holding Rawling. Rawling lit.jpg|Rawling on fire. Rawling in water.jpeg|Rawling dropped in the water. ezgif.com-video-to-gif.gif|Throwing Rawling at a Stone Wall allows to quickly regain Sanity. ezgif.com-video-to-gif (1).gif|Rawling thrown at a Chiminea. Sounds vi:Rawling Category:Items Category:Sanity Boost Category:Flammable Objects Category:Equipable Items Category:Non-Renewable Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Talkers